world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
We did it you sickos
THIS IS NONCANON 12:03 -- garrisonedGuardian GG walks nervously into ryspor's room in the infirmary. It's obvious he doesn't quite know how to act around his friend. -- 12:03 GG: Um 12:03 GG: Hey ryspor 12:04 -- gregariousTroubadour GT looks up from the book he was reading -- 12:04 GT: ~Oh! Hello Joʃʃik. It'ʃ good to ʃee yov in perʃon again.~ 12:04 -- garrisonedGuardian GG offers a small smile -- 12:04 GG: look, - just wαnted to sαy 12:04 GG: - αm so, so sorry 12:05 -- garrisonedGuardian GG looks around the room, trying tnot to meet the seatrolls eyes. -- 12:05 GT: ~Yov've told me that a million timeʃ, Joʃʃik. I think I know yov regret yovr actionʃ by now, haha.~ 12:06 GG: How cαn you do -t, ryspor? 12:06 GT: ~Do what?~ 12:06 GG: How cαn you not hαte me αfter whαt - d-d? 12:06 -- gregariousTroubadour GT looks thoughtful for a while -- 12:07 GT: ~How do I pvt thiʃ?~ 12:07 GG: Put whαt? 12:07 -- garrisonedGuardian GG meets ryspors eyes for the first time since he entered the room, and finds he cannot look away. -- 12:08 GT: ~Maybe the reaʃon I don't hate yov iʃ becavʃe...I don't want to hate yov? Doeʃ that make any ʃenʃe?~ 12:08 GG: Why, though? 12:08 GT: ~If I hated yov, that wovld mean giving vp on a lot of thingʃ for me.~ 12:08 GG: Whαt 12:09 GG: Whαt do you meαn? 12:09 GT: ~Ovr friendʃhip, for one, and maybe alʃo...~ 12:09 -- gregariousTroubadour GT breaks eye contact for a moment -- 12:09 GT: ~...the chance for ʃomething more.~ 12:09 GG: Ryspor, - 12:09 GG: αre you sαy-ng whαt - th-nk you're sαy-ng? 12:10 GT: ~Thiʃ, ah, thiʃ iʃn't really the way I pictvred telling yov, haha, bvt...yeʃ.~ 12:10 GG: You're 12:10 GG: Are you 12:10 -- garrisonedGuardian GG gulps, unable to get the words out -- 12:10 GT: ~I think I might be flvʃhed for yov, Joʃʃik Katarn.~ 12:10 GG: - 12:10 GG: - don't 12:10 GG: - don't know whαt to sαy 12:11 -- gregariousTroubadour GT looks down, shoulders drooping a little -- 12:11 GT: ~Yov don't have to feel obligated to reciprocate.~ 12:11 -- garrisonedGuardian GG kneels by ryspors bed -- 12:11 GG: Ryspor, - 12:11 GG: - th-nk 12:11 GT: ~I know yov have feelingʃ for Nvllar, and I realize thiʃ iʃ all very ʃvdden, ʃo it'ʃ all right if yov leave.~ 12:12 GT: ~I'd vnderʃtand.~ 12:12 GG: Ryspor... 12:12 GG: - th-nk - mαy be 12:12 -- garrisonedGuardian GG blushes a deep jade -- 12:12 GG: -- th-nk - mαy be flushed for you too 12:12 -- gregariousTroubadour GT blinks, surprised -- 12:13 GT: ~...Are yov ʃeriovʃ? Yov're not jvʃt ʃaying that?~ 12:13 GG: No, - 12:13 GG: - αm completely flushed for you, ryspor 12:14 GG: - th-nk, deep down, - hαve been s-nce the dαy we met 12:14 GT: ~Yov have?~ 12:14 GG: Yes 12:14 GG: - just, you're 12:14 GG: You're wonderful 12:15 -- gregariousTroubadour GT blushes a little -- 12:15 GG: You're smαrt, αnd k-nd, αnd you αlwαys try to help people 12:16 GG: Honestly, compαred to whαt - feel for you, whαt - felt for null -s noth-ng 12:16 -- gregariousTroubadour GT smiles -- 12:17 GT: ~Yov're ʃo ʃweet, Joʃʃik.~ 12:17 -- garrisonedGuardian GG smiles back, his blush deepening -- 12:17 GG: -'m α b-t surpr-sed 12:17 GG: - never thought αnyone would be flushed for me 12:23 GT: ~Honeʃtly, I don't ʃee why they wovldn't be.~ 12:23 GT: ~Yov care ʃo mvch abovt everyone, and abovt doing the right thing. I admire that ʃo mvch abovt yov.~ 12:23 -- garrisonedGuardian GG is blushing harder than it should be even possible to blush -- 12:23 GG: - 12:24 GG: ryspor, - 12:24 GG: - don't know whαt to sαy 12:28 GT: ~Then, to borrow the wordʃ of the great Bard, "Jvʃt ʃhvt vp and kiʃʃ me."~ 12:28 -- garrisonedGuardian GG jossik leans in, giving ryspor a long, passionate kiss -12:36 -- gregariousTroubadour GT finally pulls back, grinning stupidly -- 12:37 GT: ~Yet another thing to add to my liʃt of thingʃ to like abovt yov: yov're an excellent kiʃʃer.~ 12:37 -- garrisonedGuardian GG laughs and gives a WONK -- 12:37 GG: you're pretty dαmn good yourself 12:37 GT: ~Hahaha.~ 12:38 -- gregariousTroubadour GT lies down and looks over at Jossik -- 12:38 GT: ~ʃo where do we go from here?~ 12:38 GG: scoot over 12:38 -- gregariousTroubadour GT obliges -- 12:38 -- garrisonedGuardian GG climbs into the bed with ryspor -- 12:39 GT: ~Yov're a natvral-born blanket hogger, yov.~ 12:39 GG: Oh, pleαse, you know you love -t. 12:39 GG: well, there αre α few th-ngs we could do 12:40 GG: we could tαlk for α wh-le αnd then mαke out 12:40 GG: or we could wαtch some tv αnd then mαke out 12:40 GT: ~...I'll take Option C.~ 12:41 -- garrisonedGuardian GG raises an eyebrow --- 12:40 GG: wh-ch -s? 12:41 -- gregariousTroubadour GT smiles -- 12:41 GT: ~All of the above.~ 12:41 -- garrisonedGuardian GG grins ---